


Help

by nobodyneedstoknow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, he literally fucks almost every single character, i am not exaggerating, smut as far as the eye can see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyneedstoknow/pseuds/nobodyneedstoknow
Summary: After spending summer upstate with his wife and sister-in-law, modern day treasury secretary Alexander Hamilton needs to get ahead in his political career and is willing to do whatever--and whomever--it takes to get there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If the summary didn't spell it out for you, you can expect smut in every single chapter.  
> God I hope none of the OBC finds this.  
> Sin along with me, friends.  
> Disclaimer: I sure don't own the Hamilton script

Alexander sat alone in his home office, computer off, staring at his desk. It was uncomfortably quiet, something he wasn’t used to.

On any given day, a trip into his office meant being greeted by the constant clacking of computer keys as he worked on his latest legislation.

Today, that was not the case.

The blue tie around his neck was slightly out of place, though he made no effort to adjust it.

His black hair, usually tied back in a bun or ponytail, lay disheveled in its place.

The pocket on the front of the three-thousand dollar suit he was sporting had been torn off, likely by a protester.

The door to his office opened, causing him to glance up. His wife of ten years, Eliza, stepped in. She refused to meet his eyes, instead briefly glancing over the pamphlets in her hand as she approached his desk. She dropped the handful of pamphlets on his desk, facing him.

“I’ve done my research. These are all facilities that will allow you to continue to work from inside. You’ll choose one, and complete at least a thirty-day program there.”

“Eliza…” he started, a weak attempt to interrupt her that she refused to take seriously. “Can we talk about this?”

“There’s nothing to talk about. If you don’t go to one of these facilities, they’ll find means to fire you. Frankly, I don’t blame them. I’m struggling to find reason to stick around myself.”

She straightened out her blouse, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Alexander sat up, glancing at the pamphlets strewn across his desk. All of the facilities boasted luxury accommodations first, with talk of their treatment plan buried further within.

“What about the kids?” he finally asked, glancing at the length of treatment options on one of the pamphlets, some extending well past ninety days.

“My sisters will come in to help out while you’re gone.”

“I’m not leaving my kids, Eliza.” he insisted, glancing up at her.

Finally their eyes met, revealing the tears welling up that she had so desperately tried to hide.

“Alexander, you need help.” she shot back. “The kids need you to get better more than they need you here in D.C. committing more self-sabotage.”

Alex wanted to fight back, to say anything to convince her otherwise, but the tears in her eyes assured him this was no battle worth fighting.

“Thirty days.” she reminded him. “Let me know when you find a place.”

With that, she left him alone.

The silence in the room became deafening. A harsh reminder of what was to come.

ONE YEAR PRIOR

It was a humid June morning in Washington D.C. and several members of the Hamilton/Schuyler family were packed, eager to leave for the summer.

“Sweetheart, come with us.” Eliza begged her husband for the third time that morning. “It would be so much fun with you there. We can charter a private jet, and have family time together.”

Alexander smirked as his wife planted a soft kiss on his forehead, his cheek, and the nape of his neck.

“You know I want to, but—”

“You can work while we’re up there!” she insisted, pleading once more. “Angelica and I were really looking forward to spending time with you… you’re really not going to disappoint both of us, are you?”

Just then, Eliza’s older sister Angelica stepped into the doorway, a small smile on her face.

“You have to come with us, Alex.” she insisted. “John sent me off with a large selection of expensive liquor. I skipped customs just to make sure there weren’t any prying eyes eager to take away any of the good ones. It would be a shame to waste it all on me and Eliza.”

“I-I can’t.” He stuttered at the sensation of Eliza’s breath on his neck. “I have so much work to do.”

“Bring the work with you!” Eliza insisted. You have a laptop… a cellphone… how hard could it be?”

“Don’t act like any of those assholes in Congress have been serious about doing work since Washington took office anyway.” Angelica reminded him, adjusting the short sleeves on her curve-hugging pink dress.

“While I don’t disagree Angelica, I’m not a congressman. I’m Treasury Secretary. My work has to be done.”

“So do it in Albany.”

“We could always visit the lake when you’re not busy.” Eliza added, leaning into whisper: “I know how much you love our nights by the lake.”

Visions flooded Alexander’s mind of their previous trip out of state and the many late nights he spent on the lake with his wife. Nights that started with a glass of wine and ended in drunk, sloppy lovemaking—a collection of grass stains to prove their endeavors.

He sighed, slowly closing the top of his macbook. “Fine.”

The two sisters squealed, ecstatic at the news.

“I’ll charter a jet. Just as long as you let me have time to work.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Angelica started, turning to leave. “We’ll all be working plenty.”

-

It was a cool night in Scarsdale, NY where the Schuyler's and Hamilton’s had retired to their large summer home. Long after the kids and their father, Philip, had gone off to bed, Angelica opted for the most expensive bottle of wine in her collection before travelling to the secluded lake nearby alongside her sister and brother-in-law.

They sat in the grass by the water, closely huddled to one another to stay warm.

After popping the cork, Alexander took a swig straight from the bottle.

“Hey, hey, hey… we’re not heathens! Stop!” Angelica pulled the bottle from his hands.

He smiled, shrugging in response. “I’m not really a ‘wine glass’ kind of guy.”

“Too bad.” she handed him a glass, pouring out a portion for the three of them.

“You know,” Angelica started, taking her own swig of wine. “John refused to let me travel here without a bottle that was at least half your salary. I believe his words were “it would only take two to put him out of office.””

Alex rolled his eyes, taking a swig from his own glass. “How is John by the way? Still an asshole?”

“An asshole who’s also prime minister of England.” Eliza corrected.

“So an asshole with power.” he added.

“Isn’t that what you call Washington?” Angelica teasingly shot back.

“You mean “daddy”?” Eliza giggled at her own response, receiving a glare and a playful shove from her husband.

“John’s actually working on this economic legislation that he’s hoping will help not only England, but the entire EU. He’s looking to get a unanimous vote when the day comes in a few weeks.”

“Oh? Good luck to him I guess.” Alex took another swig of wine from his own glass. “It’s not going to be easy to get the entire EU to vote unanimously.”

“That’s true.” Angelica paused, glancing at her sister who nodded encouragingly before continuing. “That’s why he was hoping to get Washington’s support on the legislation.”

He shot the older woman a confused glance. “Why? He’s not an EU leader.”

“Other countries trust the President.” Angelica reminded him.

“His support would silence a lot of skeptics.” Eliza added.

“That’s exactly the kind of support we’re looking for.”

Glancing at the two of them, Alexander quickly realized that they had made plans to approach him together, as per usual.  
He sucked in a breath, finishing the last of the wine in his glass.

“Oh, let me help you with that.” Angelica offered, immediately refilling it.

“Look, even if I asked for Washington’s support, I’m his economic adviser. He’s going to come to me looking for answers on whether it’s worth publicly supporting or not.”

“You’d tell him that it’s worth it.” she added. “Right?”

“I haven’t even seen it.” he reminded them.

“I mean you can do a quick overview…” she suggested. “But the vote is in a few weeks. We’ll need Washington’s support as soon as possible.”

He chuckled, bringing the glass to his lips once again. “That’s just not gonna be possible.”

Angelica glanced at her sister, who seemed unimpressed with her husband’s skepticism.

“Plan B.” Eliza confirmed.

Before he could react, Alex felt his sister-in-law’s hand sliding up his thigh, resting unmistakably on the crotch of his jeans.  
He nearly started choking on his wine.

“Angelica, you forget yourself.”

“I don’t think so.” she retorted, rubbing the fabric seductively. “Eliza, have I forgotten myself?”

Soon Eliza’s own hand was reaching out, placed right beside Angelica’s. “I don’t believe so.”

His eyes widened, shocked at the sensation as they pressed on.

“I-I don’t…” he took in a sharp breath. “I don’t follow.”

Eliza pulled his glass from him, moving it carefully out of the way.

“Alexander,” Angelica started. “What would it take for you to advise Washington to back this legislation?”

Nervous but eager, he pressed on. “What are you offering?”

“Sweetheart, you look exhausted.” Eliza interjected, a hand resting on her husband’s shoulder. Why don’t you lie back and relax?”  
Just as soon as the back of his head touched the grass, there were already hands eagerly pulling his belt out of place.

Eliza leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her husband’s forehead, keeping him focused on her while Angelica slowly unzipped his jeans.

He could feel warm hands sliding his boxers aside, stroking him softly.

Angelica leaned over, her tongue flicking his tip.

Alex sucked in a sharp breath as her tongue moved up and down his length, eventually taking him all in down to the hilt.

“Holy shhh…” his voice trailed off. Reaching out, his hand landed on Eliza’s leg. She offered a teasing smile, slightly grazing his goatee.

“Liza…” he started, sliding his hand further up her leg. “Come here.”

He licked his lips slightly, an unspoken signal that had her quickly relocate, now straddling his face.

As per their plan, Eliza had forgone modesty that evening. Her skirt was held up briefly, her husband’s tongue finding her immediately. She let out a gasp at the sensation, grinding against him as he gripped her thighs on either side of his face.

Alex started to spell out her name with the tip of his tongue, feeling her pulse with each letter.

_E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H_

Below his waist, Angelica felt pulsing of her own, Alex’s hips grinding up as her head moved up and down in a continuous, swift motion. He was hard now, sensitive to every move his sister-in-law made. He let out a groan at the sensation, causing Eliza to stir. She reached down, running her hands through his hair as he pressed on.

He could feel her shaking, a sign that she was nearly there. His hands traveled up to her hips, holding her down firmly as he traced every inch of her, finally sending her over the edge.

“ _Oh, Alex_ ,” she gasped, crying his name as she came, quivering against him. He moved fast, attempting to take in every drop that slowly gushed over him.

Eliza moved, sitting beside him just as Angelica was getting the job done.

Alex’s hands gravitated toward her, tangling in her hair as she pushed him toward the edge. His whole body was tense, his vision nearly turning white as every inch of him begged for release.

Just as she could feel him pulsing, ready to burst, she pulled back, leaving him hanging at the last possible second.  
He groaned, clearly frustrated, before glancing up at her.

“Please don’t leave me like this.” he begged. “It’s painful at this point.”

“Will you get the President to approve John’s legislation?” Angelica demanded.

“Wha—can we not talk about that right now?”

“Answer me, Alexander.” she insisted, glancing at Eliza. “If I don’t have your word on this, I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

He groaned again. “ _Fine_ , I’ll tell him.”

“You promise?”

“YES.” he shouted. “Ange, please.”

Having finally gotten her answer, Angelica leaned over, pulling him back into her mouth. It only took a few seconds for him to burst.

She watched his hips thrust once, twice, a third time for good measure. Angelica swallowed every drop, a satisfied smile on her face as she pulled away.

“I’ll have a draft on your desk tomorrow morning.” She confirmed, Alex still trying to catch his breath.

As they walked back home that evening, Angelica pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her husband back home in the U.K.

_[Did what you said. He agreed. He’ll brief Washington tomorrow morning.]_

-

The next morning, Angelica had left a draft of her husband’s legislation on Alexander’s desk to greet him once he’d stepped into his office. Both her and Eliza left early that morning, bringing the kids with them and leaving Alex to himself.

He started glancing through immediately, taking notes on the most significant parts of the document. In such a short amount of time, that would be all he could bring up to Washington. There was a slight feeling of guilt that came with presenting a legislation he hadn’t fully reviewed, but any guilt he had seemed to pale in comparison to his experiences from the night before.

No. He made a promise.

He dialed the president’s office, catching his personal secretary.

“Hi April, it’s Alexander Hamilton. Is the president available?”

“Oh, I apologize sir, April doesn’t work for the president anymore. However, I’d be happy to assist you. My name is Maria Reynolds.”

There was a brief pause, Alex absorbing the voice of a much younger woman. “Well I apologize, Miss Maria Reynolds. Is the President free?”

Maria glanced up from her desk toward the door of the oval office, still closed for a meeting with Thomas Jefferson, the Secretary of State.

“He’s in a meeting with the Secretary of State right now, but I can take a message.”

Alex pulled the phone away from his ear, rolling his eyes at the title of his political rival.

“That fucking piece of shit Jefferson…”

He regained his composure, returning the phone to his ear.

“Actually Maria, could you step in and let him know it’s urgent? I hate to ask but I have new information he needs to know about. Surely Jeff—uh, the Secretary of State will understand.”

“Of course, sir. One moment please.”

Maria carefully straightened her skirt as she stood up, so as to cover the top of her thigh-high stockings. She walked to the door of the oval office, cautious to knock before entering.

Inside, Thomas Jefferson and President George Washington were sitting across from one another on two couches.

“Sir, I can assure you, whatever Hamilton has told you, there’s little promise that this bill will pass in the house without some _major_ revisions.”

The door opened, revealing a young Maria Reynolds.

“Sir—” Her sentence was quickly cut off by Jefferson, who refused to turn and look at her but was quick to wave her off.

“Sweetheart, we’re in the middle of a very important meeting. Whatever it is, it’ll have to wait.”

Maria glanced at the President who nodded, encouraging her to continue.

“Secretary Hamilton is on line one. He says it’s urgent.”

“That’s fine. Thomas, we’ll have to discuss this another time—”

“Sir,” Thomas stood up, boasting a royal purple suit—not exactly common White House attire. His lengthy curls briefly covered his face before he pushed them out of the way. “I have to protest against you taking that call. Hamilton doesn’t have your best interest at heart—”

The President stood up, relocating to his desk to pick up the phone. “Secretary Jefferson,” he started, a stern tone in his voice. “We’ll reschedule. Miss Reynolds will show you out.”

With a huff, Thomas made a quick exit from the office.

On the other side of the line, Hamilton waited patiently to hear a familiar voice.  
“Secretary Hamilton!” Washington finally greeted.

“Sir!”

“I hope you’re calling to tell me how relaxing your vacation is and how you haven’t done any work since you left.”

Alex briefly chuckled at the concept of him not working. It was about as likely as being struck by lightning, twice, in the same place. “Not exactly. I’m actually calling because my sister-in-law brought something to my attention that, as your economic adviser, I feel I should advise you of.”

“Angelica Schuyler?” Washington questioned. “How is she?”

Alex shrugged. “You know… she’s a prime minister’s wife. I’m sure she isn’t complaining about having all that power.”

“So what did you need to tell me about?”

“Well…” Alex paused, hesitant to bring up the topic. “John wants to pass this economic legislation within the EU that he feels would really benefit everyone. That being said, he needs unanimous support to pass it.”

“I think you might have the wrong number, son. My support would have no affect on that decision.”

On any given day Alexander would be quick to correct anyone who called him son. It wasn’t a term he was particularly fond of, as it not only implied that he was smaller and younger, but he was, quite literally, no one’s son.

Right now however, he was on the phone with the president in the midst of a half-assed negotiation at best, and was in no position to be correcting his speech.

“On the contrary sir, it will. Not directly of course since you can’t vote, but your public support for the legislation will sway other countries in favor of voting yes. As the president, I’m sure you know, you have a powerful influence over others—”

“Well that may be true Hamilton, but I’m not going to support a legislation I haven’t read through.”

Alexander quickly glanced through his speaking notes, shuffling carefully so as to not make any noise that would be picked up over the phone.

“I anticipated you saying that which I why I took the liberty of reviewing the entire document for you.”

Washington paused, almost in disbelief. “You’ve already read through it?”

“Oh, of course.” Alex insisted. “I’ve read it twice over… taken thorough notes… I know this document backwards.”

A bold faced lie, of course.

“So you’ve read it, and you’re sure this is something I should give my support to.”

“I believe you doing so can only benefit everyone, sir.”

Though never one to sacrifice his fate to superstition, Alex could feel his fingers crossed in anticipation of a response.

“Well, I suppose that seems acceptable. I hired you as my adviser and I trust your judgement. Why don’t you draft an official response and have it completed by Monday?”

Alex nearly lept from his seat, overwhelmed with success. “That sounds great. I’ll have it for you by tonight.”


	2. There's Only One Way to Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander returns home from vacation hoping to get his new financial plan to a vote in House. Before he can do that however, he must get approval from half of the President's cabinet which includes Attorney General John Laurens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I've never written gay smut before because wow I've never written gay smut before. Some feedback would be appreciated, if you don't mind.  
> Taking a hot second to promo myself:  
> I set up a tumblr specifically dedicated to my writing. So far I've posted all of my work from Ao3 but I'm also planning on working on one-shot prompts and taking requests there as well. I'll do prompts with any hamilton characters/cast RPF. If that's something that you're into, the blog is called hamilficsfordays.

The family returned home to D.C. after seven weeks in upstate New York, just in time for Alexander to return to work after the senate recess had come to an end.

After a surprisingly rejuvenating vacation, he returned in high spirits and eager to work toward getting his latest financial plan approved by congress.

Backed by the bigwigs on Wall Street, the plan made great strides to limit regulations on large banks. Though it wasn’t exactly beneficial to the common public, it would keep the banks happy and was extremely likely get Washington re-elected in three years.

“Well I think I’ll say what we’re all thinking: this plan is garbage.” Thomas Jefferson wasted no time letting his opinion on Hamilton’s plan be known to the room of other cabinet members. He waved the thick document around, tossing on the table as if the notion of it being in his hands disgusted him.

It was their first cabinet meeting of the summer, each member having just returned from a long break.

The common theme of verbal disagreements between Jefferson and Hamilton was nothing new to their cabinet meetings, but today no one seemed eager to entertain the notion.

“Those are strong words coming from someone who knows _nothing_ about finances.” Alex shot back, to the tune of audible groans from the rest of the room.

“If you knew _anything_ about finances Hamilton, you wouldn’t keep bailing out the big banks in the hope that they’ll stay on your side come re-election.”

“Oh you’d know plenty about being bailed out considering Virginia went bankrupt under _your control_ last year.”

“Jefferson, Hamilton, _enough_!” The President was quick to come between them, ceasing their argument in the hope that the cabinet would be able to get actual work done rather than their typical banter.

“Sir,” Jefferson continued anyway, pleading to Washington as he sat back down at the head of the table in the small room. “The people don’t _need_ bank bailouts. What they need is a better global economy—”

“No, what they _need_ is clean water in several counties in Michigan!” James Madison stood up near the far end of the table, the administrator of the EPA. “I think we should spend more time talking about our environmental crisis before we waste yet _another_ meeting on these two bickering.”

“You know what, I agree.” Washington glanced around the room. “Who here has read Hamilton’s financial plan?”

Every hand in the room went up, some quicker than others.

“Who agrees with Jefferson that it could use some revisions before it gets submitted for review in House?”

Every hand in the room beside Hamilton’s went up, leaving him rather disgruntled with his peers.

“So it’s settled then. Hamilton, make some revisions. If you can get at least half of your fellow cabinet members to sign off on a revised version, we’ll bring it to House.”

Alexander sighed, frustrated with the result. “Fine.”

Using a pen so as to not touch the document, Jefferson pushed it across the table to Hamilton, who angrily grabbed it from him.

“Okay, Environmental Protection Agency… go.”

-

It was a upsetting car ride back to capitol hill, where Hamilton had already started making revisions to his financial plan. The plan was over five-hundred pages, which meant revisions would take the rest of the day.

Arriving back at his office, he was immediately greeted by his secretary, who sat at her desk typing an email response.

“Hey, cancel my lunch this afternoon.” he started, barely taking the time to greet her before stepping into his office.

“Oh, okay.” she stood up, quickly writing the note down on a small notepad before following him in.

“How did your cabinet meeting go?” she asked, cautiously.

“I have a lot of work to do.” was all he managed back, already re-opening the document on his computer to start revising. “In fact, cancel my entire afternoon.”

She nodded again, writing quickly.

Her yellow blouse fit comfortably, buttoned just high enough to leave a lasting impression. Paired with her gray skirt, nylons and heels, Alexander assumed she’d been taking fashion advice from her older sisters. She was young, only twenty-one, but she was undoubtedly the best person for the job.

“I’ll get right on that.” she stated, turning back to her desk. Her brown curls hung freely, moving with her as she made her way out.

“Oh, and Peggy?” he started, drawing her attention back.

“Yes?”

“Could you call Eliza and tell her I’ll be home late tonight? I’ll be working on this for a while.”

She nodded, a small smile. “Sure.”

“Great. Thank you.”

-

It had been nearly a week before Hamilton completed his revisions and got nearly half of his fellow cabinet members to sign off. He needed just one signature to split the difference, Attorney General John Laurens. Head of the Department of Justice, he was also typically moderate on a lot of his decisions. That gave Alexander confidence as he approached him on a Thursday afternoon, as his plan was in essence, moderate.

“Attorney General Laurens,” document in one hand, Alexander approached him in the cafeteria where he sat alone over a bowl of salad.

“Alexander,” he smiled, seemingly happy to see his colleague. “You can call me John.”

John was the only other person who often sported a ponytail or bun at their place of work, a silent bond.  
“What can I do for you?”

“I was actually hoping I could get you to sign off on the revisions to my financial plan. You’re the last signature I need. I assume you got all of my emails.”

“Oh…” Laurens paused, running a free hand through his ponytail. “Yeah I,” he hesitated, glancing around the large room for some kind of distraction. “Maybe you could get someone else to sign off.”

“What? No.” Alex flipped to the final page in the document where an assortment of signatures remained. “You’re the last person I approached about this.”

“The thing is…” he sighed. “I can’t really sign it.”

Alex could feel the color leaving his face. “What do you mean you _can’t_ sign it?”

“Well… it’s not exactly a secret that a lot of criminal shit goes down on Wall St… and for the head of the Justice Department to sign off on something reducing regulations… it doesn’t look good.”

“John, it’s not just about reducing regulations!” the older man started, practically begging at this point. “There’s also—”

“I’m sorry Secretary Hamilton,” John used a formal title so as to distance himself further. “I can’t sign it.”

He stood up then, taking his tray of food and leaving Alex at the table by himself.

-

Arriving home that night, Alexander was greeted by his children, four out of five of them, all at once. They nearly tackled him to the ground once he stepped in the door, welcoming him back into their chaotic household. He greeted them each with a kiss on the forehead, briefly letting his work stress go in lieu of being a good father.

“Dad, look! We’re taking good care of him!” Philip, the oldest at age ten, pulled his father into the living room alongside his siblings: Angelica, eight; Alexander jr., six; and James Alexander, four. There, lying comfortably on a mat decorated with animated characters from a children’s tv show was Johnathan, their youngest son.

“Yes you are.” he carefully picked up the infant, cradling him in his arms. “I’m so proud of you all for taking such good care of your little brother.”

“How was work?” he heard Eliza ask from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen to greet her, kissing her briefly before handing the baby over to her. Darlene, their live-in maid, a middle-aged white woman, was leaning over the stove, preparing dinner for the family.  
“It was uh… lackluster.” he confessed, pulling his ponytail out and running and hand through his hair. “I hope your day was better than mine.”

“As good as a day with fifteen four year olds can be. I stopped every one of them from eating paint though, so I’d say it was definitely successful.”

“Hm,” he smiled, sitting at the bar on the far end of the kitchen, watching her as she cradled their son. “Sometimes I forget that you somehow manage to be the amazing teacher to fifteen toddlers by day and the amazing mother to five children by night.”

“Not to mention be your amazing wife.” she pointed out. “How could you forget?”

“Because I don’t deserve you.”

She giggled at the notion, pulling low neckline on her dress aside to attempt to breastfeed the infant. “You’re right. I could do _way_ better. You’re lucky I even tolerate you.”

“Maybe you should marry Jefferson.” he tried, receiving an eye roll from his wife. “At least he could get half of the cabinet to sign off on revisions to a financial plan.”

“Oh, stop it. You’re way more productive than Secretary Jefferson and you know it. If you weren’t, John Church Hamilton wouldn’t have _four_ siblings.”

“Besides the fact that I’m still indifferent to naming our son after your brother-in-law, if I’m so productive, why can’t I get enough signatures on my revision?”

“What?” she approached him then, carefully adjusting the infant in her arms so that he latched on. “I thought you only needed one more?”

“I did. Attorney General Laurens. I asked him today and he refused. He wouldn’t even let me defend it.”

“Isn’t he a moderate?”

“That’s what I thought too, but he didn’t budge. Without him this plan doesn’t leave my office let alone make it to a vote in house.” He sighed, frustrated. “I’m screwed.”

“Well, not necessarily.” she pointed out, eyes fixated on the baby in her arms. “You know better than anyone how convincing a decent blow job can be.”

Darlene glanced up from the stove, prompting Alex to leave the kitchen, taking Eliza with him.

“Easy on the sex talk, okay?” he started once they were alone in their bedroom. “You’re making it harder for Darlene to pretend not to know what’s going on.”

“She won’t talk.” Eliza insisted. “We pay her enough to keep quiet.”

“What were you saying about a blowjob?”

“Don’t you remember this summer? Our trip upstate with Angelica?”

He cringed. “Honestly, no.” He moved to the loveseat at the end of their bed, Eliza sitting beside him. “I was drunk through most of it. All that wine…”

“Well my sister does have a thing for good wine. You still don’t remember that first night? The three of us went out to the lake together?”

“Oh yeah, she wanted me to convince the President to back that EU legislation. I can’t believe I went through with that.”

“I can. Our plan was bullet proof. Not to mention, she was pretty convincing.”

“Plan?” He stared up at her, in disbelief. “You _planned_ to do that?”

She shrugged. “It’s the twenty first century. Sometimes you need to do certain things to get a favor.”

“By that you mean sexual.” he confirmed. “You exchanged sex for a political favor.”

“You can do the same thing with Attorney General Laurens. In fact, you _should_. Time is ticking on the window for your plan to go to house.”

He paused, taken aback. “Are you suggesting I—”

“Yes, Alexander.” he interrupted. “I’m suggesting you sleep with him. I’m completely okay with it as long as you get what you need. Which in this case, is his signature. If it worked for Angelica, it can work for you.”

“What if he’s not interested?”

“Please,” she rolled her eyes. “You’re an attractive man in a position of power. How could he resist?”

“I…” he was at a loss of words. “I guess he can’t.”

“Exactly.” she stood up, heading towards the door. “Now, Darlene and I have things handled here at home. You need to focus on getting that signature, yes? Whatever it takes.”

“How do you know it’ll actually work though?” he pressed.

“What if it does?” she reminded him. “There’s only one way to find out.”

-

The next morning, Alexander stepped into his office, Peggy already there.

“Morning, Peggy.” he greeted her, stepping past her desk.

“You should totally take him to _Komi_.” she started. “I did some research. He used to hold fundraisers there back in his congressional days.”

Alex stopped, turning to face her. “Wait, what?”

“Attorney General Laurens.” she reminded him. “Eliza told me.”

He groaned and moved into his office, leaving a briefcase on his desk before sitting behind it. “I can’t believe she told you.”

“Can I help?” she asked, excited, running to catch up with him. She had to adjust her stockings every so slightly as she ran.

“Oh my God, Peggy, _no_!”

“Not like _that_! I just want to help you pique their interest. I’m so good at that!”

“Peggy, no one was supposed to know about this.” he insisted. “Not even you. I just want to make this as painless as possible. I’d rather you not get involved.”

“Fine.” she crossed her arms, glaring at him. “I lied. He hates _Komi_. His girlfriend apparently broke up with him there. Good luck finding out what he does like.”

With that, she stormed back to her desk outside his office.

He sat in silence for a moment, eventually seceding with a sigh.

“Okay fine, you can help.”

Peggy ran back in, her excited smile making a second appearance. “Good. His favorite restaurant is actually _The Lafayette_. I hope you like french food.”

-

That night, the two cabinet members stepped into the crowded restaurant together. It was busy even for a Tuesday, though they were sat almost immediately after Alexander slipped the maître d' a hundred.

“I hope this isn’t about me signing your plan, Secretary Hamilton.” John started once they were seated. “I know it was a little harsh, but—”

“Call me Alex, please.” he insisted. “It’s more of an apology. I felt bad about coming down so hard on you for not signing it.”

“Oh.” John seemed surprised by this, a slight smile on his face. “Well in that case, thanks.”

“Get whatever you want. The salary for being treasury secretary doesn’t disappoint.”

They both chuckled. The waitress came by eventually, taking their order.

-

“I can’t remember the last time a handsome man bought me dinner.” John quipped, halfway through a glass of wine. He pulled his ponytail out, letting the curls fall.

 _I can’t get him drunk._ Alex thought to himself, adjusting his own ponytail. _I’m not an asshole. He should be coherent enough to consent to whatever I’m offering._

“Easy on the wine, I’m using a business card.” he lied. “I don’t think the taxpayers would appreciate paying for this.”

“Oh shit, you’re right.” he wiped the corner of his mouth, setting the glass down.

It was an otherwise mellow dinner where the discussion ranged from work topics to their personal lives.

“How’s your girlfriend?” Alex asked, taking another bite of the lamb dish on his plate. Thanks to Peggy he already knew the answer, but still he pressed on. “Do you guys still live outside of town?”

John was quiet for a moment, staring down at his food. “Nah, we broke up.”

“Oh,” Alex managed his best shocked expression. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, really.” he insisted. “We weren’t meant to be. I just… It’s been a while, you know? It’s hard not to feel...” he paused, taking the time to find the right word. “Lonely.”

“Yeah.” the older man nodded slowly, taking John’s hand across the table to comfort him. “I understand.”

John smiled again, managing a laugh. “Clearly you don’t. Didn’t you just have your fifth kid?”

Alex managed an awkward laugh in response before pulling his hand away. “Yeah I guess.”

-

As things came to a close, Alexander drove John back to capitol hill where his car remained in the parking lot.

They both sat in his car for a moment, silent.

“Thanks for dinner.” John finally said.

“Oh, please, it was my pleasure.”

More silence.

“Are you gonna be okay getting home?” he finally asked.

“I don’t uh… I don’t know.” John confessed, blushing.

“I could always drive you. You can take a cab in the morning.” Alex offered.

“I just don’t really want to be alone.”

Sensing the opportunity arise, Alexander carefully placed his hand on the thigh of his fellow cabinet member.

“If you need someone to be there,” he said, his voice nearly lowered to a whisper. “I don’t mind.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, John placed his hand on top of the other man’s.

Alex could feel his heart racing as he thought of where to go next, but his thoughts fled when John leaned in, pressing their lips together.

The older man kissed back, eager, hungry for more.

John pulled back suddenly, glancing at Alex. He could feel his hands shaking, anxious for what would happen next.

“Are you sure about this?” he managed through baited breath. Alex responded with another kiss, pulling the man closer to him.

The kissing became more heated, forcing the two men to maneuver themselves into the back seat if only to get closer.

John started reaching out for Alex’s belt, tugging for its release. Alex had to assist him in unbuckling the belt and unzipping his pants.

John’s hands were warm against his skin as he reached into his briefs. There, he was stroking the older man with heavy anticipation. Before Alex could react, John broke the kiss and moved his head down.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Alex cursed, clutching the leather seating as John slid his tongue down the length of him.

He groaned as John took all of him in at once, running his hands through the younger man’s curls.

When Alex eventually came, John swallowed all of it. He surprised Alex by kissing him again.

“We should go to my place.” He offered, his lips moving to Alex’s neck. “There’s a lot more room there.”

“I-I’ll drive.” Alex managed in response, tucking himself back in as he moved back to the driver’s seat.

-

It took everything in Alexander not to crash as John gave him directions to his place. He could barely glance over at the other man, though the excitement was building as he began to realize that his plan might work out. That excitement resulted in a tight feeling below his belt, something that became rather difficult to hide as they pulled up into his driveway.  
John led him inside the house, showing him around briefly before pulling him into the bedroom. He slowly pulled out Alex’s ponytail, running his fingers through the shiny black hair before yanked at his tie, pulling him in for another soft kiss.

-

“In the bedside table.” John managed a few minutes later. Most of their clothes had been tossed aside at this point while Alex was still sporting a loose tie; his dress shirt completely unbuttoned.

Alex pulled open the small drawer and glanced inside curiously. There were a few papers scattered among a box of condoms. Beside it, a tube of lubricant.

“Did you find it?” John asked, staring up at the ceiling on his bed.

“Uh…” Panicked, Alex grabbed both the lubricant and a condom, unsure of what his co-worker meant. “Yeah.”

His head popped up, turning to look the older man with a smirk. “Any particular reason you brought a condom?”

“I uh… habit?” he tried, placing it back in the drawer. “I am married to a woman.”

John let out a hearty laugh. “You have five kids. Using a condom is _not_ a habit for you.”

Alex managed to fake a laugh in response as he laid beside the other man.

“Don’t tell me I have to show you where to put it.” John quipped.

“Please, I’m not _that_ inexperienced.”

“Well _excuse_ me.” John turned over onto his stomach, winking at Alexander. “I stand corrected.”

Alex popped the tube open, carefully squeezing a fair amount into his hand before slowly caressing it over his length. He was semi-erect, nervous as he moved closer.

“For god’s sake Alex, fuck me! I have to get up at seven—”

“Okay, okay.” He got up, standing next to the bed as he pulled John’s hips closer, his ass inching toward Alexander.

He positioned himself in front of John’s entrance, holding his breath for a moment before he carefully moved in.

The younger man let out a harsh moan as Alex moved further, slipping in as far as he could go.

John fidgeted as he adjusted to the feeling of fullness.

“Don’t stop now.” he begged, attempting to move closer. “Just when things were getting good.”

Alex slowly pulled back groaning at the sensation before he pushed in again, trying to keep a slow rhythm.

“Shit,” John managed, reaching down to touch himself. “Not bad for a straight guy.”

“Who said anything about me being straight?” Alex managed between breaths.

His pace increased slightly as things became more comfortable. He reached around the younger man, jerking him with one hand as he pulled his hair with the other.

“Oh _fuck_ Alex,”John moaned as he felt his hair being pulled. “Holy shit.”

“You like that?” Alex asked, feeling encouraged by John’s erect state.

“What do you think?”

He moved harder, faster, ignoring the tight feeling in his thighs or the discomfort in his wrist.

“Shit, I’m close…” John warned, though Alex was far from discouraged.

He moaned, biting his lip as he came, the remnants of which flew straight up and landed on his chest.

A few thrusts later and Alex came as well, falling forward, biting at John’s shoulder.

“Oh shit…” he managed, pulling out of him and landing on the bed beside him. He turned to John who seemed to have a satisfied smile on his face. He pulled Alex by the tie, leaning in for a kiss.

“Still think I’m straight?” he managed, slightly out of breath when John pulled back. The younger man laughed before leaning in to kiss him again.

For a while they laid there. John seemed to instinctively cuddle up to him, while Alex’s thoughts were preoccupied with his next step. He wasn’t sure how to approach the topic without it seeming like it was his plan all along.

It _was_ , but he didn’t need John to know that.

“We should probably keep this on the down low.” John confessed. “You know, for work’s sake.”

“Yeah.” Alex nodded slowly. “That makes sense.”

“Speaking of, John sat up, glancing down at him. “This is probably the most fun I’ve had since Kayla broke up with me. Can I pay you back?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, innocently enough.

“You know that plan you needed half of the cabinet approval on?”

Alex nodded slowly, cautiously awaiting a response.

“If you can cut out that part about reducing regulations on off-shore accounts, I might be able to sign it for you.”

He shrugged. It was a win, but not the win he wanted. Still not a bad result considering he hadn’t even asked.

“Okay uh… let me just get dressed and I’ll go out to my car and get it for you.”

Alex did just that, pulling his briefs and pants back on and buttoning his dress shirt before he headed out in the cool night to his car, where the plan was stored away in his briefcase.

He retrieved it, returning inside to find a still naked John Laurens waiting in his living room with a pen.

He signed carefully before turning to give Alex another kiss.

“Thank you.”

“See you tomorrow.” John teased as the treasury secretary made his way out.

-

It was a short ride home, where he walked into a virtually silent house. The kids were all asleep as he walked into his bedroom, finding Eliza asleep as well.

His first instinct was to shower, which he did before slipping into a t-shirt and a fresh pair of underwear.

As he climbed into bed he managed to wake Eliza, who seemed happy to find him coming in at that hour.

“What happened?” she asked, leaning in to kiss him.

“Uh… it worked.” he confessed, blushing. “I got him to sign it.”

“I told you.” she smiled, kissing him a second time as a congratulations. “Imagine how much power you would have if you did that more often.”

“I mean, there's no way this kind of thing works with everyone.” he moved closer, resting his arm over her.

“There’s only one way to find out.”


End file.
